This is a demonstration project application for the purpose of development and implementation of a Comprehensive Alcoholism Program. Services in this project will include Consultation & Education, Detoxication Service, Intermediate Service, Emergency Service, Residential Service, Out-Patient and Outreach Services. The mission of the Comprehensive Alcoholism Program is the promotion of healthy abstinance (Primary Prevention), the early identification of problem drinking and alcohol related problems before gross symptom development (Secondary Prevention), and the care and treatment of those with drinking problems and their families (Testiary Prevention). The overall objective is to develop and implement a comprehensive program directed to the nature, causes, prevention, treatment, rehabilitation and control of alcohol problems and alcoholism. Service area will include Catchment Areas III and IV.